Tease Me, Tease Me Not!
by Jan1
Summary: Opportunity knocks... But, temptation kicks! Our lovable couple finds out the hard way... (YAOI/RuHanaRu) rated R for lemon on 2nd chap! enjoy!
1. Part 1

Title      : Tease Me, Tease Me Not! (1/2)  
Author   : Jan   
Genre    : YAOI/Romance/Humor

Pairings : RuHanaRu   =  my favorite! ^_^  whoopee!!!!  
Rating   : for this chap G  
Contact : jan09smd@yahoo.com / jan09_sdfan@hotmail.com   
Warning: OOC? 

Legend : //thoughts//

Author's Notes:  I have already posted this at the SD Babble Club.  Still, I would like to hear reviews/comments.  I've just posted it here for archiving purposes!  Ten-Q!

Disclaimer:  Most characters in the story are from Slam Dunk by Takehiko Inoue.  The rest of the characters might be from other some anime/manga which I definitely am not aware of.  If they happen to be not in either, then they shall be original creations.  What the heck, those who are not SlamDunk related are just there to populate the story!  Oh, the story is mine, for sure.  Wanna bet?

"There is just no forgiveness if anyone of you should fail!"  The threat in those words proved the importance of the situation.  "I have already talked with the principal, and he gave us this 2 weeks, I repeat 2 weeks, to improve your academic grades, or else… no more basketball for you!"  Akagi paused his speech to look at the alarmed faces of his team.  //Good!  I hope that gives them the initiative to be serious this time, sigh!//  "Our manager, Ayako, will brief you with our proposed plans!"  He signals Ayako to preside the meeting.

"The members who are basically hanging by their hair are Mitsui, Ishii, Miyagi, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Rukawa, Shiro and Hikagano."  The guilty members have the grace to blush with embarrassment.  "To ensure that you do serious studying, we will have to pair you off!"

"Shiro and I are cousins, so maybe we could be study partners?" a terrified small forward suggested, out of fear to be paired off with one of the troublemakers.

"That is fine, Hikagano-san.  You and Shiro better do well this two weeks, ne?"

"Hai!"

"My girlfriend is an A-student.  She should be the best candidate to assist me with my subjects!" a lanky tall boy volunteered.

"Hmmm…. Very well!"

Yasuda raised his hand, "Ano, Ayako-chan, Ishii's girlfriend is my sister… can I be in their group, then?"

"That's no problem.  Gosh, Yasuda, why does your sister have good grades while you… never mind!  Just promise you'll do your share of studying, okei?"

"Hai, arigatou!"

"Me, me!  I'll have my study partner with Haruko-chan!"  A grinning redhead loudly interrupted the meeting.

"Sakuragi!"  The group cowered fearfully as the captain's rage is evident in the vein that suddenly pops out of his head and the fiery glare he shoots at the redhead!

As the peacemaker Kogure was not present, it was a real feat for Ayako to maintain order in the group.

*whack!*    There goes the formidable fan!

"Itai~"

"Sakuragi Hanamichi, Haruko cannot be your partner.  She was already assigned by sensei to assist another student."  Ayako paused for effect.  "To continue, Kogure-sempai already volunteered to tutor Mitsui-sempai, as they were in the same class and share the same subjects…"  This announcement was met with exuberant cheers from Mitsui.  

"And since, Miyagi and I quite live near each other's houses, he will study under my custody!"

"Aya-chan…."  (Miyagi would definitely look like… figure it yourselves!)

"Akagi-sempai will not be able to help with the study training, as he is included in that school activity thing.  And …"  The manageress readied herself for the final announcement.  "… Sakuragi will pair with Rukawa!"

The silence is deafening.  All ears are waiting for that expected explosion.  One…Two…Three…

"NANIIII???  WHY MUST I BE PAIRED WITH THAT… THAT…  KITSUNE???"  

And they were not disappointed!  The redhead was deeply flushed with anger from obvious disagreement!

*BONK*

It was Akagi who answered him, coupled with the famous Gori punch!  "It is ideal that Rukawa and you must pair up in studying!  You'll keep him from sleeping and he will keep you from cheating on your studies!" 

"Demo… "  And the redhead proceeded to convince (through killer eyes and head-butt threat, of course!) his teammates to include him in their study training.  The red marked players all sweatdropped.  Isshi would have given in when…

*BONK*  *BONK*

"ENOUGH!"  Akagi's growl drummed through the walls.  "Sakuragi Hanamichi, you will not intimidate your teammates with threats.  As for your study training, you will take Rukawa as your partner.  And that's final!  Take it or say goodbye to basketball!"

@@@@@@@@@@

The redhead has been silently fuming since they left the gym.  His companion decided to break the silence…

"Ahou…"

"…."

"Why are you so furious to be paired up with me?"

"You know very well why, kitsune!"

"Why?"

"Grrr!  With your hands pawing everywhere and your kitsune eyes, how can WE possibly study?"

"So, you say you can't control yourself from jumping on me?"

"Nani?  Tensai didn't say that!"

"So, what are you complaining?"

The dim light from a far street lamp accentuated the play of emotions on the redhead's face.  "Nothing… I guess," he replied in a soft voice.  "I just don't want to jeopardize my chance, OUR chance, to play basketball just because of some academic failure…  So no playing hooky while we are studying, okay?"  

"Deal."  Rukawa readily replied.  He definitely agreed with his boyfriend.  And then, he kissed the boy on the mouth.

"What's that for?" asked the surprised Hanamichi.

"We seal the deal with a kiss."  And he dipped his head again for another, this time the redhead responded with equal fervor.

tbc

@@@@@@@@@@

Sigh!  Me left the juicier part, pun intended (lemon alert!), on the next chap.  It is too long to be a 1-shot, so I chopped it off… heheheheh, me just love to tease! NYAHAHAHAHAK-ngk-gk  *cough*   *cough*   just can't get THE tensai laugh, been practicing it for eons! -_~


	2. Part 2

Title      : Tease Me, Tease Me Not! (2/2)  
Author   : Jan   
Genre    : YAOI/Romance/Humor

Pairings : RuHanaRu   =  my favorite! ^_^  whoopee!!!!  
Rating   : R (lemon alert!)  
Contact : jan09smd@yahoo.com / jan09_sdfan@hotmail.com   
Warning: OOC? 

Legend : //thoughts//

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?  Chips will not make you fat, you know!"  

"Sigh!  How many times do I have to tell you? I. Do. Not. Eat. Junk. Foods."  An exasperated Rukawa is nearly losing his control.  His redhead boyfriend has been munching on potato chips since they've started studying.  

Rukawa has nothing against Hanamichi eating.  Hell, that do'ahou seems to have a bottomless stomach.  What he is opposed of is Hanamichi's constant licking of his fingertips!  The picture it evoked on his fertile mind made him groan with frustration.  

"Kitsune, you okay?" asked the concerned Hanamichi.

And when the redhead had brushed his saliva-coated fingers on his arm, he felt his heart leaped a notch, and a certain body organ stirred to life.  "H-Hai!  Daijobou… w-why don't we answer the Math problems first?"  His breathing has become frantic, a sign of his losing control.  But he will not cave in.  

Minutes passed with not a fuss.  Rukawa had already congratulated himself for successfully exorcising the lustful demons in his head.  Then he raised his eyes from the assignments to check how Hanamichi is doing.

That's when all those demons came rushing back again!  He just witnessed Hanamichi slowly slipping a large lollipop into his mouth, sucking for a while then slipped it out.  He may have gasp audibly for the redhead raised startled eyes on him.

"Kitsune?"  And then with his usual innocence, lick the lollipop before he offered it to him.  "Want some?"

Rukawa's fortified resolve seemed to have crashed in an instant!  Without being aware of it, he abandoned his seat and wordlessly approached his study partner.

"Kaede, what are you doing?"  Hanamichi's use of the name confirmed that he was nervous with his lover's unusual behavior.  There is a predatory stance with the way Rukawa was eyeing the redhead.

With Rukawa's arms trapping him in the chair, Hanamichi could only wait with nervous excitement.  He knows what is to come.  Without being aware of his action, he licked his dry lips, making Rukawa's eyes glint evilly.  And then heated mouths seek the moist comfort of the others.  For what seemed to be forever, they eventually ceased their lip-locking battle, but remained as close to each other as possible.

The raven-haired boy began a frenzied nibbling on the other's neck, inhaling the scent that was too familiar to him.  "Now, do'ahou…" With deep and strained voice, Rukawa ordered while bringing the other's hands on his groin.  The redhead is just too dazed to react, but comply anyway.

With his koi's expert oral ministration on his pulsating manhood, Rukawa recalled the past events where he was only imagining 'this' happening to him…  Hana finishing off an ice cream…  Hana licking his fingers… Hana slurping on a melted sundae… Hana with cake crumbs… Hana sucking a lollipop… Hana sticking a spoon with peanut butter… Ahhh, those times are hell for him.  Of course his Hana didn't know of these.  But, that is over now his fantasies are going to be realized.  Tonight!  He groaned louder, thrashing his hips further into his lover's face until he came in explosive shots that the redhead couldn't help the spilled liquid that now streamed down his neck.

He kissed his boyfriend senseless before cleaning his essence off his lover's skin.  "I want to eat you, Hana!"  Without waiting for an answer, Hanamichi was unceremoniously tossed on the bed, but his legs slipped off.  Rukawa feasted his eyes on the sprawling redhead, whose erection is evident on the bulging pants.  //Perfect!//  With practice hands he began to divest the redhead with his clothes.

Hanamichi gasped audibly when without warning his koi swallowed him whole. Feeling the swirling tongue on his hardened member rocked his senses. But when Rukawa started chewing it, bringing it between his teeth and cheek, and then chomping off on it, every nerve senses focused on that particular pleasure! Though it is he, who is always the oral enthusiast (on and off bed!), Rukawa's maneuvers tonight proved differently, much to the enjoyment of Hanamichi. It wasn't long before he came in the best orgasmic completion he can recall. 

Running loving fingers on his koi's hair, Hanamichi mumbled, "That was awesome kitsune! You make me all hungry again." Of course he was talking about food. The thing that nourished the stomach! 

But Rukawa is thinking otherwise. "Hn. I'm still hungry!" Then claimed a pinkish nipple. 

"Mmm… huh?!" Hanamichi is already hooked beyond logic.

Rukawa is busily lapping on the broad chest, splaying his hands over exposed skin. "We're not done yet…" He envied his koibito's clothes which always wrapped against the skin he loved to touch; the sweat that boldly trickled down the rippling muscles he loved to play with; and those food that the redhead just stuffed in his mouth! With renewed determination, he flipped the redhead over.

Their bodies have instinctively found a suitable tempo, with the third law of motion at work! [In every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.]

"Kaede…. mmm…. harder… ahhhh…"

Rukawa made a deeper push, and then stopped.

"K'so! Kaede don't you dare stop now… please move!" Hanamichi writhe his rear side hoping to re-establish the desired rhythm. 

"Only if you promise…" Rukawa drawled onto his lover's ear then trailed wet marks and love bites along the neck and shoulders. "Promise me that you won't be eating those foods you called none fattening…" His hand reached to fondle a nipple. "… those junk foods, okay?" Then he slowly pulled back, almost halfway out.

"NOOO!!!" The redhead screamed with frustration. "Can't see why that matters…" Feeling his lover pulling out some more he could only agree, "OK! Whatever! Just move, dammit!"

"What?"

"Okay, I promise I won't eat junk foods anymore!" And Hanamichi was rewarded with another pleasurable thrust.

"No popcorn, no chips, no cheese sticks, no dips." Rukawa droned on, their rhythm has increased. "No ice cream, no sweets, no pastries, no waffles..." Their mounting desires already nearing its peak. "Promise me!"

The mumbling voice didn't register immediately. Then realization hit him. That his lover is making him promise not to eat those foods, well, that is like NOT eating at all! "Nani? Kitsune baka… I need food," protested Hanamichi.

"Healthy foods. Just eat healthy foods." Rukawa hissed, not really liking the idea of the redhead finally deciding not to carry on. "Now, swear! So we can continue."

Fearing that Rukawa might leave him off unsatisfied, Hanamichi readily surrendered. "OK. I promise! … but you're gonna pay big for this kitsune!"

And the books and notes were left untouched on the study table. As the rest of the evening was spent on whatever punishment and retribution they have with each other.

@@@@@@@@@@

This day is a very unusual day…

"DID YOU REALLY THINK OF THE CONSEQUENCES????"  Akagi's voice reverberated around the now empty gym save for seven people.  "And what of basketball?" Akagi knew the power the last question incites. 

"Hmph! And you have bragged on defeating them at the IH with your Tensai abilities!"  Ayako glared at the silent redhead.  She actually wants to blast her anger off, but doesn't want to add more fire to the already fiery confrontation.  "And you, Rukawa, you promised Anzai-sensei you will be the best player in Japan? Bah!"

"Maa… Akagi, Ayako-chan, there may be some explanation why they didn't make it?  Why not hear their side of the story, then." Good thing Kogure is back to pose as an arbitrator.

Akagi, Kogure, Ayako, Mitsui and Ryota all wondered the same thing.  How did the two bakas failed two subjects that day?  Considering that they have fared well in their previous subjects and those were far more difficult than that day's exams!

"Gomen, Captain"  Rukawa bowed respectfully.  His launch onto the 'explanation' surprised the others, which made them more interested.  "It was my fault…" Rukawa took a glance at the redhead who silently turned pink in the face.  "I was not concentrating much with our studies and I made Sakuragi distracted."  Again, Rukawa bowed, "Gomenasai, minna-san, it shall never happen again."

The reality that Hanamichi didn't utter a single word during the confrontation shocked them.    But when Rukawa started talking, and not just his normal monosyllabic mutters, that shocked them more.  And he was apologizing, in behalf of the redhead, too!  Yes, this is a very unusual day!

"Hn!"  Akagi eyed the atoning Rukawa, who still has his head bent.  "What makes you so sure there won't be a next time?"  

Rukawa straightened his back, glanced at the still pink-faced Hanamichi then took a deep breath.  "We would like to study together with Kogure-sempai and Mitsui-sempai."  The sound of breathing is audible.  "That is of course if you approved sempai's…"

"Demo…" Mitsui started to speak up when Kogure interrupted him.

"As there is only 3 days left before the 2-week schedule is done, there is no reason why we shouldn't agree.  We will have our sessions at MY house.  And since it's MY house, you must follow MY rules during study training, okay?"  Kogure's command of authority was never missed by the two freshies.

"Hai, sempai!"  Rukawa and Sakuragi answered simultaneously.

"I expect you two to deliver better results with your exams.  Is that clear?"  Akagi was hoping against hope that with the current change the two key players will be able to make it.

"Hai.  Arigatou Captain.  Arigatou sempais!"

@@@@@@@@@@

"Ohayo!"

"Oi Hanamichi, what's in that paper bag you've brought?"  Mitsui, who tailed Kogure to the door, asked with utmost interest.

"Aa… just food to keep Tensai study more.  NYAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Rukawa's already here.  I've given him the study outline that you two should follow, go now I have to call my aunt first."  The authoritarian Kogure left the two teammates.

"Micchy, I am not late, am I?"  Asked the alarmed Hanamichi.

"Hahahaha, you're just in time.  A minute later and Kogure will not open that door."  Mitsui was also intimidated with the new Kogure.  Well, when it comes to academics, Kogure is always the stern one.  //And I was hoping that we could do things other than studying? Dream on Hisashi!// 

"So, what food did you bring?  You know, you need not bring food the next time.  Kogure-san is a great cook and she is just too happy to let us sample her food!" 

By now, the two have already entered the study room, where Rukawa was poring over a piece of paper.  "Well, how should I know? Anyway, I'm now into healthy foods, you know, no more junk foods and no more fattening ones…"  And Sakuragi unloaded his food supplies onto the table.

"THAT'S IT!" The outburst shocked the two in total speechlessness.  "You have definitely gone too far.  From now on, I will study alone!"  Rukawa grabbed his things and stormed out of the room.  A door slammed is heard moments later.  

"What was that?"  Kogure, from upstairs, heard a door slammed and immediately went to investigate only to find Sakuragi and Mitsui with that funny expression on their face.  "Hey, where's Rukawa?"

That seemed to rouse the other two…

"Ano…"

"What was that about, Sakuragi?"  Mitsui turned to his redhead teammate.

Hanamichi began to scratch his head.  "I do not know.  The last time he forbade me to eat chips, sweets, and even those rice cakes and muffins… I am not even to use a straw for my drinks!"  His face crunches off, not understanding anything that happened.

"Nani?  Rukawa is against your eating habit!"  

"Huh?!  He was the one who suggested the healthy foods!"

"Hmm… what have we got here….  Oranges, lychees, berries and bananas."  Kogure shrugged his shoulders.  "Just fruits!"

fin

NYAHAHAHAHgrk-gok-gk  cough  cough  clears throat  Ehem   I hope u love this part as much as I do!   Hentai grin    Hehehehe… me just love to tease!!!   ^__________^   NYAHAHAHA!!!  *crazed look*  Hell with the kitsune!!! NYAHAHAHA…..

Happy belated HanaRu…!!! 


End file.
